A Demon's Light
by Lucy celestialheart
Summary: His world is darkness but she was his light. She disappeared when they were kids and now that they are reunited, she does not remember him. Will the past repeat itself or can they change it? Can they make it through the obstacles? Will she remember her past life and him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN FAIRY TAIL. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. PLEASE ENJOY XD

Lucy began walking towards her guild, Fairy Tail, she was greeting the people around her but on the inside she felt a shiver go down her spine. Shaking off the feeling, she began to hum a song her mother, Layla, used to sing to her. She stood in front of her guild. As soon as she walked in, she was greeted with smiles and laughter.

"Good morning" Mira said with her usual cheery smile and tone

"Morning" Lucy greeted back with a smile

"What can I get you today?" Mira said leaning on her arm. "The usual please" Lucy replied. Mira nodded and went to make her a strawberry smoothie.

"Here you go" Lucy nodded as a thank you and began drinking until the doors of the guild were thrown open. Standing there was a beaten up Gray "HE'S BACK" he yelled collapsing towards the cold, hard floor of the guild. Gasps were heard from across the guild. Jet and Droy lifted him up and took him to the infirmary.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the door as if expecting a war to begin. Everyone in the guild finally registered the announcement into their minds, suddenly the guild was filled with chaos, some were panicking and others were racing for the door.

"STOP" Mira yelled while standing on the bar to catch everyone's attention. "He is coming back after four years and as family we are to welcome him" she stated promptly.

The guild shivered at the thought of Fairy Tail's strongest mage coming home. "H-He isn't going to like the changes done to the guild." said Max.

Mira began to think about the fight between Phantom Lord "Hmm, that could be a problem" she whispered silently "The past is still in the past, he just needs to get over it or else, i mean seriously he can't change the past"

Everyone seemed to have calm down but stiflingly walked back to their seats, silence filled the air as everyone was seated. Lucy was looked around still confused of what was going on, but before she could ask, the doors of the guild once again were slammed open but this time with more force.

This time it was a man with baggy pants, a black vest that showed his chest, and 'PINK HAIR' Lucy screamed in her head, trying to suppress her giggles by placing her hand over her mouth.

The mysterious man stood there with a smirk upon his lips "I'm back, did you guys miss me?" he looked around and laughed at his nakama's scared face. He began walking to Mira, who had a smile on her face.

"Welcome back" she said while wiping a glass mug. He shrugged "Is Jii-san here?" Mira shook her head "He is away on business" Natsu sighed and noticed that everyone was staring at him including a blond beauty "What are you staring at?" No one answered "Well then get back to whatever you were doing!"

Everyone flinched and jumped in their seats. Natsu was about to yell once again until he heard a sweet melodic voice. He turned his head to the voice and realized that it was the unknown blond. "What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing except I never thought the guild could ever be so quiet" she said continuing to giggle. He found it contagious and let out a small smile but quickly hid it. Lucy looked down at her wrist "Oh my...I'm late, bye minna" she got up and ran out of the guild.

"Mira, who was that?" Natsu said still looking at the doors that closed behind the mysterious blond. "Hmm" Mira looked at him "Oh you mean Lucy? She got here a year ago" Natsu nodded and lifted his hand to his chin.

"Interesting" he licked his lips then smirked "Very Interesting"

~*Time Skip*~

Lucy was walking home with groceries in each hand "Wow, I can't believe I almost missed the biggest sale of the year, and its already seven" she took a deep breath in then out. She began to hum, enjoying the way the warm summer air touched her cheeks and how silent the night was.

The wind blew the trees making the leaves rustle, she always enjoyed nights like this. She stopped for minutes because her arms began to hurt and starting becoming sore. She placed her bags down and rubbed her arms "Ouch, I knew I should not have gotten so much"

As she was picking up her bags she heard slight shuffling coming from the alley behind her, she turned and looked in the direction the noise was coming from "Must be a cat" she lifted her bags and began walking once again but this time she had the eerie feeling that she was no longer alone the street.

She began to walk a little faster _'Come on Lucy, it is just you imagination' _She nodded as if agreeing with herself. She began slowing down but that is when she heard the footsteps of someone behind her. _'Just let them pass' _She came to a complete stop and faced a rose bush beside her and pretended to admire the roses, waiting for the person to walk away but the footsteps never came.

She began to panic thinking of different scenarios on what could happen if it was a kidnapper. She came to the conclusion that the only way to escape him was to... _'RUN!' _

She took off running down the street but notice that the footsteps picked up their pace as well _'He really is after me'_.

She made turns left and right trying to lose the person but couldn't and then she felt it and hand on her wrist pulling her back into a hard chest "PLEASE STOP!" she yelled trying to get away. Before she could scream again she heard a soft voice whisper out "Lucy?" she slowly opened her eyes and saw pink hair (Natsu: IT'S SALMON) "Are you okay?" The young man whispered.

Lucy's brain finally registered that it was the man from the guild "You looked frightened" he said gently. She pulled backed from the embrace he had on her "I'm fine, I thought you were trying to do something to me." His eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry, you dropped you wallet and I tried to return it but you started running away"

It was Lucy's turn to be in shock "Hahahaha, thank you and sorry for jumping to conclusions" He nodded handing her the wallet. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Natsu asked looking into her chocolate colored eyes "Sure...umm i don't know your name"

"It's Natsu" He extended his hand "Mine is.." Natsu cut her off " Lucy" She tilted her head in confusion then realized he had called her by her name before "Mira told me after you left the guild earlier" She slowly nodded and began to walk

"You coming or what?" Natsu quickly nodded and ran to walk beside her "By the way, what were you doing out so late?" Lucy looked at him and smiled, lifting the bags in the air "I was shopping, what about you?" "I just left the guild and was about to head home" Natsu replied, the air filled with and awkward silence.

The wind was still blowing as the two walked and once again the leaves rustled. Natsu glanced at Lucy and saw she was looking at the sky "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Natsu jumped at Lucy's voice. "What?" Natsu stared at her waiting for the explanation. "The night, how the stars twinkle, the sound of the breeze and leaves, the way the moon shines brightening the sky, it is all so...*Sigh* so beautiful"

Natsu opened and closed his mouth, his head tilted up to peer at the sky _'She is right, but I have found something more beautiful' _He once again stole a glance her way and smiled. "Ah, we are here" Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts as her home came into view.

"Well, thank you again Natsu" Lucy said stepping closer to her door. "For what?" Natsu knew what she was going to say but he didn't want her to leave just yet. "For walking me home" she smiled.

"Well then goodbye Natsu" "Bye Luce" Lucy's eyes held confusion "Luce?" She asked "Yeah that's you new nickname" Natsu grinned, she nodded and unlocked her door, waved and then walked inside.

Natsu stayed waving until her door was closed, as soon as he heard the clicking of the locks, his arm went down to his side. "Hmm, I finally found you Luce" his thoughts flashed to what his father had told him "You will be mine, Lucy Heartfilla" His face was no longer smiling but his eyes had love deep within them "Goodnight my Angel" with that said the man disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.

Lucy's Pov

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I cringed as I opened my eyes, the sun was blaring through the curtains. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. Hearing the popping sound of my back, I brought my arms back down to my sides. Pulling the covers away, I got up and fixed my bed.

I walked over the my dresser and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. Once out of the shower, I dressed in a pink tank top and black skirt with a gold lining at the bottom. I put on my black flats and looked in the mirror one last time before finally heading out.

I looked to the sky and notice the gray clouds _'But it was sunny a couple of minutes ago'_ I began skipping to the guild. I stood in front of the guild in a matter of seconds "Good Morning" I said pushing the doors open but noticed that the guild was in silence.

I looked around as I walked through the guild to the bar, it was so silent I heard the every creek of the floorboards as I stepped. I sighed a breath of relief as I had finally made it to my seat.

"Good Morning, Lucy" Mira said while wiping the bar top. I smiled "Good Morning, umm...why is it so quiet?" Mira giggled "Natsu, came in to talk to Master and yelled when everyone stared at him again" I nodded "Why do they stare?"

Mira looked down and placed the rag on the bar "Let's just say, before he left a secret of his was discovered and the guild don't look at him the same" I looked down at my hands _'What happened? Why is everyone terrified?' _

A loud crash came from the second, seconds later footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Natsu stood at the bottom of the steps "Mira, do you have any missions that last 2 or 3 days?" he asked making his way to the seat beside me.

"I don't know, I have to check" Mira walked away to get him a special request. I felt awkward sitting there in silence. I could feel myself begin to fidget as he peered at me with his onyx colored eyes, my leg began to bounce up and down without my knowledge. I heard a deep chuckle beside me.

"You don't have to be nervous you know" I turned my head to his voice, my eyes met his as we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I shook my head "I'm not nervous" I stated crossing my arms over my chest while turning my head to the other side.

"Your funny" I heard him say, I felt my face heat up. I pouted "Hm" I noticed Mira walking back, unfolding my arms I placed them on the bar. "Well Natsu, you are in luck, we have one to take down the dark guild 'Inner Demons' is the name" Mira said handing him the paper.

He took it into his hands and smirked "Interesting, they are known for kidnappings and murders...yet no one has answered the call to try and stop them" he looked at Mira and then glanced at me "I'll take it but I don't think I can go alone" my eyes widened as he stared my way once again "Y-your kidding right" I stuttered trying to process what just happened "Well" Mira said "your rent is coming up and the job pays well so, I think you should go"

I shook my head rapidly "I can't i'm to we-" Natsu slammed his hands on the bar "YOU ARE NOT WEAK" I was taken back by the sudden outburst "You stand by your nakama and fight not hide" I slowly nodded _'His eyes were red for a second' _yet I didn't feel frighten but curious _'What are you' _I asked in my head, we held eye contact for what seemed like forever, he looked down sadly but soon shook it off "So, you coming or what?" I took the mission paper and began walking towards the doors "Meet you at the train station in 20 minutes"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Time Skip/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I was rushing to get to the station on time _'GAH, Why did I take a 10 minute shower'. _Finally seeing the train station ahead, I began to pick up my speed _'I have...ahhh i'm 5 minutes late'_. Reaching the station, I tried scurring through the crowds "EXCUSE ME...SORRY...HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR TOUCHING" I made it through the avalanche of people.

"Hmm, where were we going to meet?" I began searching for the pink haired lad. "Where could he beeeeeeeee!?" I squealed as someone squeezed my hips. I turned to slap the culprit but came face to face with the boy I was looking for. "YOU SCARED ME BAKA" I yelled at the laughing teen.

"Y-y-your reaction was s-so fu-unny, hahaha, you are interesting" he laugh out holding on to his stomach. I crossed my arms and looked away "Maybe I don't want to do this job anymore" I began walking away when I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist pulling me back "Please don't go, I'm sorry but it was funny" he said with a smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, let's go get the tickets" before I could take the first step, Natsu grabbed the back of my shirt and began pulling me to our train "What are you doing? We have to get the ti-" "I already got them" He said holding up to paper slips "Oh" was all I could say. He finally let me go when we entered the cabin.

The walls were wooden, it had two small beds with a light source and switch over the headboard, each having a pillow and blanket, there was one large window with curtains on the sides and a small rectangled table that held a flower vase and snacks.

We placed our luggage in the cabinets above our heads. The train began to move as Natsu and I laid down in the beds. Hearing the clinking of the tracks was peaceful in a way that is unexplainable.

My eyes slowly began closing, trying to fight the sleep i looked at Natsu who was staring back "It's ok to sleep luce, I'll wake you when we get there" nodding lazily, I realized something _'Luce?' _before i could speak my eyes closed and darkness surrounded me.

"Luce" I heard a faint whisper "Luce...wake up" I heard it again "LUCY" I jumped up hitting my head against something hard, groaning in pain I laid back down and rubbed the sore spot on my forehead, looking at the floor I noticed Natsu was sitting crisscrossed and he was also rubbing his forehead "Geez, why'd you do that Luce?" I glared at him "You startled me" Natsu processed it before brushing it aside "We are almost there" he stated excitedly.

I stood up and grabbed my suitcase. The train came to a stop and we exited. As soon as we were off, we began looking for the client's house. "Here it is" I whispered, I lifted my fist to knock on the door but it was already being swung opened by a beautiful woman.

"Hi, you must be the fairy tail mages" we nodded showing our guild marks. The woman told us to come in and then lead us through a hallway, turning into the door on the right at the very end, lead us to a study.

A man was seen sitting at his desk, writing ferociously, he looked up and spoke "You are here on the job correct" Both mages nodded firmly "Good, they are located in the woods west from here, good luck" he said looking back down at the papers in his hands.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~Time skip/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

It felt as if we have been walking for hours. Silence filled that air, not like I complained or anything. The silence was soon cut of by a loud scream, the two took in pursuit. Coming to a clearing they saw the body of a young male bleeding on the floor and six other standings around him.

"Never mess with inner demons again, do you understand?" asked a man with brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. The man could not respond due to the blood in his mouth. I began to shake with rage as Natsu's eye turned into slits _'Lucy might get hurt' _He thought glancing at the enraged blonde_ 'But she does look cute when shes mad' _

I looked at Natsu waiting for a signal to go, he nodded and I run forward grabbing my whip from my belt and two keys "Open, the gate of the Lion!Leo!...Open the gate of the Maiden!Virgo!" in a poof, Loke and Virgo were standing in their usual attires "Punishment Hime?" Virgo asked tilting her head "No but I need you to help wrap the man up" Virgo nodded and began her work

"What can I do for you, Lucy?" He said with a flirtatious smile "Not now Loki, help me fight please?" I said while fighting one with glasses and fish lips (A/n: *cringes at the thought*) Loki nodded "Anything for you princess...O Regulus...Grant me your strength!" a bright golden light appeared on his hands and he began fight a blonde man with gray eyes and a black haired with red eyes.

Third Person pov.

Natsu took on two at the same time "Fire Dragon's Rooooaaaaaaar" A stream of fire shot from his mouth instantly burning the two, who are now unconscious. Turning to look at the others he saw that Lucy finished with her guy and was now helping Loki.

Lucy wrapped her whip around the black haired guy's ankle and pulled causing him to fall on his partner when they fell Loki then tool the advantage and used regulus impact, the light gathered in his right hand then shot out in a form of a lion once it hit the target they were knocked out.

"Looks like we are done" Lucy said proudly. Loki and Natsu nodded, _'Wait a minute' _Natsu though _'Their were six guys...one, two, three, four...we only took out five then where in the-'_ his thoughts were cut off by the sound of a scream but not just any scream...It was Lucys, Lucy was shot by a gun (One like Alzack and Bisca) in the arm.

"LUCY" Loki screamed kneeling beside her "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME? I COULD HAVE TAKEN IT AND GONE BACK!" She smiled at him "Y-you Still fe-el pain-n" She said trying not to sound miserable but failed greatly.

"Lucy, Virgo and I are going back so you can rest" Lucy nodded weakly. Natsu stood frozen watching the one he loved in pain _'Make them pay'_ he kept whispering in his head.

"Hahahaha, so the little fairy has been shot down" Natsu's head snapped up and saw the man with brown hair and brown eyes. "So pathetic" Four men followed behind him.

"Now, let's end you but first sweetheart" The man grabbed Lucy's chin and lifted her head up, Natsu growled at this "Don't mess with Inner Demons again, do you understand?"

Lucy laughed "Your stupid" the man was taken by surprise "W-what did you say?" Lucy smiled and looked up "I said your stupid, if you think the fairy tail mage give up that easily then you are stupid"

Lucy looked at Natsu _'Fight!' _she yelled in her head as if he could hear her, he nodded. "Die" The man raised the gun and was about to pull the trigger when a deep voice caught his attention, looking at the pinked hair man

"Care to repeat that" Natsu said again "I told her to die" The man and his 'friends' laughed. Natsu chuckled darkly "Inner Demons huh?"

The men stopped laughing and saw Natsu covered in black flames "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE DEMON LOOKS LIKE" with that Natsu launched at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THE ANIME

My characters:

Makoto: Brown hair and brown eye (Ch.2)

Haru: Black Hair and blue eyes

Kaito: Silver hair and purple eyes

Hikaru: Red hair and green eyes

Aron: Black hair and red eyes

Author's pov.

Natsu's heart began to pick up its pace as a wave of adrenaline filled his veins. He pulled back his arm as he ran to his target, coming face to face with Kaito, he swung. The force of the impact sent Kaito flying across the clearing, Kaito's body was seen rolling until it came to a stop.

The other four men were staring, Haru was the first to turn and face Natsu "You will pay" he said with venom in his words. Haru raised his arm "Thorns of darkness" black ropes shot out of his arm and wrapped around Natsu. Natsu fell to his knees and began screaming "We got him" Haru yelled.

Natsu's head dropped as if he was bowing, his shoulders began bouncing up and down "HAHAHAHAHA" he laughed out. Haru raised an eyebrow "What...How are you okay?" Natsu brought his head up and opened his eyes. Haru gasp _'H-his eyes are r-red'_

Natsu stood up, the ropes that kept him bound were now being absorbed into his skin "You know, things are not always as they seem" Natsu once again closed his eyes, gathering up his energy, before long his figure began to change. Horns had grown out of his head, his fangs got longer, and black wings with red webbing had grown from his back.

Haru was shaking "W-what are you?" he stuttered out. Natsu didn't reply but walked towards him. "N-no" Haru began taking steps back. Natsu stopped and extended his hand "Punishment" he whispered. Haru soon clutched his head and fell to the ground "AAHHH" he hit the ground with his fist "IT WASN'T MY FAULT" tears were streaming down his face "PLEASE IT WASN'T ME". Natsu kept his arm extended and smirked.

"Spiral blast" Hikaru yelled out, a spiral of light had been shot out, Natsu jumped out of the way causing him to stop the attack he had on Haru. Haru fell forward, unconscious due to the stress and shock the visions had given him. Soon Natsu was facing Hikaru.

"REQUIP: PUNISHER" Aron was cover with a bright light, once the light vanished, he was dressed in silver armor (Like Dan Straight) with two swords in each hand. He sprinted towards Natsu. "DARK NOVA BLAST" Hikaru yelled as a black ball of energy was blasted in Natsu direction. Natsu simply dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Too slow" yelled Aron jumping behind Natsu, raising both swords above his head "Wind slicer" two blades of air came from the swords and slashed Natsu's back sending him crashing to the ground below.

Natsu pushed himself off the ground "Two against one?...That's not fair" Natsu said wiping the dirt off his face but smirking . "Inner demons don't play fair" Makoto said getting Natsu's attention "That's the difference between good and bad"

Makoto's eyes drifted to somewhere behind Natsu and nodded. Natsu looked confused, he turned around to look and his eyes widened _'Lucy' _Hikaru had pulled Lucy up by her hair.

"Looks like your girlfriend is in danger" Makoto said walking closer to Natsu "Looks like your out of luck" Natsu flinched "Can't protect the one you love" Natsu began shaking his head "Shut up" he said in a low, dangerous voice

Makoto laughed "Hikaru" Hikaru nodded, lifting Lucy slowly up higher and higher before slamming her back down into the ground "KYAA" was all that could be heard. They all laughed, Natsu was filled with anger "YOU JERKS" his flames shot out of him and towards the sky.

Scales began to form under his eyes but before he could seek his revenge, he was stopped "I would not do that if I were you" Makoto said tsking while lifting Lucy up once again "You would not want anything else to happen to her, would you?" Makoto said raising his hand up and changing it into the form of a sword, placing it on her neck.

"We would not want blood to spill" Natsu was breathing heavily trying to control his anger "Don't touch her" Makoto shrugged "Maybe I won't?" he pressed the blade further into neck almost breaking skin, Lucy flinched. "Or maybe I will?" Makoto smirked, Natsu growled.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he stretched his hand out in the direction of Hikaru and murmured "punishment" Hikaru was slowly bending his knees until they touched the solid cold ground beneath him, while holding his head.

Makoto shifted his head trying to make sure Hikaru was okay, Natsu took the chance and sprinted as fast as the speed of light towards Lucy, he grabbed her and put her down realizing her terrified eyes, he noticed blood was dripping down out of her forehead 'So much blood'.

Natsu placed a hand on her head, using his magic to try and stop the bleeding for a while. His hand was soon replaced with his lips, making contact with her forehead as a sign of reassurance. Natsu stood up, getting ready to face Makoto.

"Aww, how cute but you must be stupid if you think I will stand and watch" Makoto said trying to stab his sword threw Natsu's back. Natsu tried to jump out of the way, doing this caused the sword to go through the webbing of his right wing, Natsu fell to the ground trying to close his wings but the pain was unbearable 'Dang it, my wing!' Natsu felt his magic instantly beginning to try and fix the torn webbing.

Makoto began laughing "You look so pathetic" Makoto's laughter silenced "What happened to your confidence, hmm?" He shook his head while standing over Natsu's healing body.

'Crap, my body can't move until the healing is complete' Makoto raised the sword high, getting ready to swing "Lucy look away" Natsu said seriously. Lucy couldn't comprehend the words that had just been spoken.

Makoto smile distorted "Any last words?" Natsu smirked "Burn in-" Makoto brought the sword down stabbing it into Natsu's stomach. Natsu's eyes widened then slowly began to close "Don't mess with Inner Demons again, do you understand?"

Natsu's eyes finally closed but the smirk did not vanish. Makoto chuckled "I killed an actual demon" Lucy stared at Natsu's body.

"Natsu...ne..Natsu wake up" the only response she got back was the laughter of Makoto. "You have to wake up" her eyes began to water. "You can't die...we have to get back to Mira and report".

Makoto began walking towards her "WAKE U-" Makoto slammed his fist into the side of her cheek "Shut up, your so annoying" Lucy's body slid across the grassy field "Now be a good girl and join your lover boy"

Lucy's pov

My body came to a stop _'Natsu's dead...He's gone' _My heart felt ready to burst _'Why does my heart hurt...why am i scared to lose him' _

'_**Lucy, I love you' **_

Lucy was shocked _'What was that...a dream...no...a memory' _My body began to shake

'_**I love you too, Natsu' **_

Then my world became dark

Author's pov

Lucy began to laugh hysterically " Y-y-you rea-lly t-think he's dead" She sat up, her legs bent underneath her "Your stupid" Her laughter ceased "You think he'd die by a blade of a human" She lifted her head up "Pathetic"

Makoto looked in to her _'BLUE EYES?' _he thought.Lucy noticed his puzzled look "Do you not like my eyes?" Lucy smiled innocently "I think they are quite lovely and so does Natsu" she giggled then looked at Natsu.

"Seems like he out did himself once again" she sighed and walked passed Makoto, who was still trying to process everything, she bent down "Hmm, a sword?" she placed crossed her arms over her chest "You have gotten weak my love" she wrapped her hand around the hilt and pulled the sword out.

"There that's better" She looked at his wings "Are you serious?" She sighed "How does one injure their wing" She placed her hand over the wing "Heal" She whispered as her hand turned a sky blue, the magic transferred from her hand to his wing and throughout his body.

Natsu's eye began to open "Lucy" he mumbled. She nodded and smiled slowly, bringing a hand down to brush against his cheek "It has been a while, huh Natsu" He nodded and pushed his cheek further into the palm of her hand "I thought I lost you" Natsu said trying to sit up but winced felling a slight pain of his wounds.

"Don't move, you are still healing" Natsu brushed it off, Lucy placed a hand on his back to help him sit "Now that you are fine and healing" She removed her hand and stood placing it on her hip "WHO IN THIS WORLD TEARS THE WEBBING OF THEIR WINGS" Natsu paled "Well you see..um" Lucy shook in anger "Forget it, you have gotten weaker, what happened?"

Natsu looked at his hands "Ever since you disappeared, I didn't have a reason for my extra power so I locked it away" Lucy took her place next to Natsu and wrapped her arms around him "For a demon, your so sweet" Natsu's arms enveloped around her waist "For an angel, your so scary" 

Lucy pushed him backed and began pouting "Haha, I'm kidding Lucy. It's good to have you back, nothing can ever come between us again" Lucy tensed up "What the matter Luce" Lucy's hand grabbed ahold on Natsu's forearms "Its not that easy you see-" Lucy then pushed Natsu back as a blade hit the ground between them.

"We are trying to talk, so if YOU'D PLEASE STOP INTERFERING" Makoto looked at her "Why don't you just give up?" she asked. Makoto stepped back "Inner demons never gives up" Lucy lifted her hand up "Fine, but don't blame me when you realize you don't stand a chance against a angel"

Lucy let out a blast of blinding light, Makoto and Natsu both shielded their eyes, white wings sprouted from her back, a golden halo sat on her head, her hair grew down to her waist and shined in the sun. Soon the light diminished and there stood her new form "Let's begin" Lucy spread her wing and soared into the sky, she looked at Makoto, she then shot down at him like a bullet.

"Holy beam" a arrow of light shot out of her hand and hit Makoto "Tsk, pesky girl" his sword transformed into a bow and arrow. He lifted it up and aimed "Gotcha" he whispered letting the arrow the through the air.

As soon as the arrow made contact with the angel, her body disappeared "WHAT?" He yelled out. "Illusion magic" he heard a voice say behind him "Not hard to learn and comes in handy, don't you think?" Lucy said landing on her feet

"Now, the battle must end" Lucy raised both her hands up "Oh heavenly sky, lend me thy strength" the ground shook as Lucy's body began to glow "Judgment" she whispered. Makoto instantly fell to the ground unconscious.

Silence filled the air, Natsu finished tying the dark guild members with a rope and then stood and walked towards his angel "You did good" Lucy began to feel dizziness overwhelm her, she fell foreword falling into Natsu's arm.

"What's the matter, Luce?" Lucy peered into his eyes "My time is up" Natsu blinked in confusion "What?" "Natsu, there are two Lucys, the angel and Lucy of Fairy Tail. You see, my angel side has been sealed, so I was reborn as Lucy of Fairy only reason my angel side was able to come out was because I sensed you were in danger. Natsu, _they _took my memories of our past and childhood then changed them. I forget everything we've been through when i'm not in my angel form. Now that my angel side revealed itself that means that the seal is weakening. You must find a way for us to be together again. I will be with you even if i may not remember my past, until we meet again my demon" Lucy then passed out.

Natsu held her body closer "After all those years of searching, I finally found you but now your gone once again. I will find a way to bring you back to me, after all you are my angel" He picked her body up bridal style and carried her back to town.


End file.
